Best In Show
by Missy Tea
Summary: Very AU! All of Downton's characters set into my personal passion: dog handling. Mostly focusing on Chelsie but all characters will appear. Please give it a go...its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, for those of you who don't know my family and I are very involved in dog showing and breeding in South Africa and it is my dream to become a professional handler in the states someday. Anyway, my mom and I were trying to figure out what breeds the characters of Downton would own and I really wanted to write this. Naturally it'll be mainly a chelsie fic but set in my world. It was supposed to be a one shot but there's too much I want to write so I'm aiming at around 5 chapters. Somethings are different in this country to the rest of the world but as I know the SA dog world best I've stuck to it. **

**The characters all belong to Mr Fellows despite my constant begging for them. **

Elsie breathed in deeply a she drove onto the show grounds. This truly was her favorite place to be apart from her bed. Thanks to the recent rains the grass was a brilliant shade of green and the trees seemed to stand a little taller. Everywhere, people were pitching their gazebos, chatting with friends, walking dogs or hurrying to find some breakfast or a cup of café pronto coffee. Committee members of the show were checking rings, putting up tables and organizing prizes. Best she go and help them then. She quickly parked her car and climbed out where she was met by Peter, the man who made a little extra money by putting up tents for people and generally doing the heavy lifting

"Good morning ma-am" he greeted with his usual friendly smile "where do you want your gazebo?"

"Good morning Peter" She smiled "next to the terrier ring please and could you put the sun reflector up as well? Its going to be a scorcher of a day."

He nodded and she handed him her keys before hurrying off to the office marquee.

"Oh, Elsie will you lend me a hand?" Anna asked as she dashed past "the sponsors have provided shade but they haven't put them up. John is doing the Gundog Ring at the moment but I don't want him to have to do all of them and hurt his leg."

"Why on earth haven't they put them up yet?" Elsie asked with a frown

"Apparently they're funding some SPCA dog walk and haven't the time." Anna replied reaching the toy ring and bending down to unzip the bag "I know we wouldn't have a show without them but you'd think they could be a little more helpful."

"I agree" Elsie said "right, where do we start?"

"The A pole is in the middle, the Bs are on each side and they're all joined by the Cs. Ds and Es are the legs but the top needs to go on before we put them on." Anna explained and together they got it up and started hammering it down.

"I can't reach the rope" Anna grumbled, jumping up and down in an attempt to grab it from where it had wrapped itself around the pole

"Let me try" Elsie suggested and copied what Anna was doing

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from behind her, giving her a fright and causing her to jump backwards onto the person's foot. Immediately strong hands grasped her upper arms to steady her

"Mr Carson, I'm so sorry" she breathed hurriedly stepping away from him

"Not to worry Ms Hughes, no harm done." He assured her reaching up and un tangling the rope which Anna hurriedly pegged down before brushing off his track suit pants

"Right, Mr Bates and Mr Mosley have done the Gundog and Utility ring, Mr Barrow and Mr Kent have done the Terrier and Working rings, Ms O Brien and Ms Baxter have done the Hounds and Herding rings and you've done the Toys." Mr Carson informed them "Ms Hughes you had better get to the office and let them all collect their numbers and Mrs Bates can you make sure the judges are happy please?"

"Yes Mr Carson." Anna said before hurrying away from them both.

"I wish you'd just call us by our first names. We've known each other for years." Elsie sighed

"It wouldn't be proper Ms Hughes." He sniffed "now you'll have to excuse me I need to find Mr Barrow."

Elsie scowled at his retreating back. 'Annoying, stubborn, old-fashioned, gorgeous man' she thought to herself while she unpacked the entries and goody bags. She had been in love with him since she was a young woman and she had shown her Scottish Terrier for the first time and he had happened to be the judge. She hadn't a clue what she was doing but he patiently explained what he wanted her to do

**"What on earth is a T?" She asked, clearly extremely confused. **

**"Walk in a straight line away from me" he replied "turn left at the top walk straight then turn around put the lead in your right hand walk all the way along, turn around again changing the lead back into your left, walk to the middle again and then come back to me" **

**"That sounds awfully complicated" she muttered**

**"Its easier than it sounds" he assured her. She looked at him doubtfully before squaring her shoulders and setting off determinedly **

She had messed it up completely but he still had given her reserve best of breed. As he said, in the end it came down to the dog no matter how badly it was handled. Still she had signed up for ring classes with old Mrs Winter and at the next show she managed not to embarrass herself quite so spectacularly. That was thirty years ago and she now finds herself secretary of the biggest show in the country with him as chairman.

"Good morning Mary" she greeted as the young girl walked into the tent "are you here for your numbers?"

"I am" she confirmed "and I'll take mama's as well please"

Elsie nodded and handed her two bags with her envelopes.

"Good luck" she smiled

"I'll need it" Mary sighed rolling her eyes "I've forgotten my hair spray and Maybelline has chewed her ear wraps off."

"I'm sure Anna will have some spray" Elsie suggested "I can't help you with the ear wraps."

"I'll ask her. Thanks Ms Hughes." Mary smiled, waving as she left. Elsie rather envied her. Mary had grown up in the dog world and so had her father. Both her sisters were heavily involved as well.

Mary and her mother owned a highly successful kennel of poodles, Mary with the miniatures and Cora with the Toy variety. Her father, Robert, had labs, which he did field trails with as well as breed showing. Her Grandmother had been breeding Corgis for the last fifty years and was still going strong, while Edith showed a long-haired Dachshund and Sybil; an Irish water spaniel.

"Elsie, who is your vet on call?" Joseph Mosley asked as he walked in

"Uh Merton's down the road" She answered, looking up from her paperwork "why?"

"I think Tiddles is un well." He explained "he's been whining the whole way here."

"Have you taken him for a walk?" Elsie asked

"No not yet." He replied

"Do so. If he's still un well after that I'll call the vet." She told him patting his hand "oh and keep him away from Thomas's Dobermann this time."

"Will do Elsie" he replied "I hate those dogs of his, nasty, vindictive killers. Always going for my pinchers"

"They just don't like little dogs" Elsie reasoned "just like Thomas doesn't like anyone lower than him on the points system"

Joseph gave a small chuckle before covering his mouth with his hand, almost as if it was illegal to laugh.

Over the next half hour as exhibitors came and went and Elsie pondered how they were all like their dogs. William and Daisy with their beagles, Beryl with her pug, Rosamund with her Pomeranian, Tom and his Kerry Blue, Isobel with her Wire Fox Terriers and Dr Clarkson with his Airedale terrier. At that point Charles came in, dressed immaculately in a suit with his Bloodhound, Bruno in tow. Elsie glanced up at him before quickly returning her gaze to her paperwork. 'Do not blush. Do not blush' she chanted in her head

"Ms Hughes, are we about ready to start?" He asked, his gaze sweeping the show grounds

"I believe so, Mr Carson. There's a few people who haven't collected their numbers yet but Anna can manage that while we welcome everyone." She answered, getting to her feet and flashing him a smile. "Might I say, you look very handsome today Mr Chairman." She teased

"Thank you Ms Hughes, you look lovely as well." He said seriously

"Oh please, I'm still in my track suit." She scoffed

"I am aware of that." He smirked and offered his arm "now, let's get this show on the road."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and whether its worth continuing... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed! I'm super excited! **

"Elsie guess what!" Beryl Patmore called, waving a magazine at them as Charles and Elsie stepped outside the office together, exchanging small talk.

"What is it?" Elsie asked, leaving Charles's side to see what was going on.

"If I win the group today I finish the year as top toy. Rosamund is five points behind me." Beryl explained, shoving the magazine under Elsie's nose so she could see the leader board

"That's fantastic Beryl, well done!" Elsie exclaimed patting her friend on the back "I suppose I had better wish you good luck for today then."

"So does your judge today know anything about toys? Or at very least pugs?" Beryl asked seriously

"He has chihuahuas so he is a toy person. But he might give it to Ivy, she is doing quite well with the long coat of hers." Elsie mused

"Even if he does, that'll put her in third place. I just need to beat Rosamund in the group placings today." Beryl told her frowning slightly "Mrs P, I've run out of bacon" Daisy called and Beryl swore loudly before hurrying back to her catering stand

"I swear, the introduction of that points system will be the death of the dog game" Charles grumbled as she joined him again, having overheard Beryl

"You're probably right." Elsie agreed "its just made everything so much more cut throat."

Just then Charles was tugged backwards by Bruno, who was trying desperately to cuddle up to a small child.

"Bruno, gently" Charles said "its only a baby."

"I'm four!" The child answered reproachfully causing Elsie to have to duck her head to hide her smile.

"Fine" Charles sighed "gently Buno its little."

"Does the doggy want a lollipop?" The child asked, producing one from its pocket and offering it to the bloodhound

"No, doggy most definitely doesn't want a lollipop." He answered with a look of horror, trying to hold the dog away from the sticky, fluff coated sweet.

"Its not good for him sweetheart" Elsie explained to her "it'll make him sick."

"Mommy says lollipops are bad for me too" the child said wisely "she says they'll make my teeth rot."

"Your mommy is right." Charles smiled. Much like his dog, he looked scary but when you got to know him he was a big old teddy bear.

"Where is your mommy?" Elsie asked, wincing as the girl rubbed her sticky fingers all over the dogs ears. Bruno on the other hand, was loving it and was now leaning heavily on the small girl

"She told me to wait here while she unpacks." The girl replied, now smothering the dog in kisses

"Charles, give me Bruno and I'll go and put him away for you while you wait here with her." Elsie suggested taking the lead from him

"Alright" he agreed "give it a go. I doubt he'll follow you though, he loves children."

"Bruno" Elsie called, tugging very lightly on the lead "let's go boy"

Bruno gazed soulfully at her before giving the child one last lick on the cheek and following Elsie through the crowd

"Amazing" Charles muttered, shaking his head as he watched his dog trail at her heels.

Elsie walked into his gazebo and shook her head, even at a show everything had its place and everything was incredibly neat unlike her own tent where she managed to shove her scissors into her cooler box instead of her grooming box. She grabbed a wetwipe from his box and wiped Bruno's ears down getting rid of the sticky residue. The dog groaned and leaned into her, his eyes closing in delight as Elsie massaged his ears

"Come on you dozy thing" Elsie laughed "let's put you back into your crate." Bruno gave her a heart broken expression until she bribed him with a piece of chicken which he settled down to savor

She made it back to the office in time to see Charles battle with the microphone and welcome everyone to the show. She ducked behind someone's tent and let his voice wash over her. One of her little guilty pleasures in life was to listen to him speak, without having to pay attention to what he was actually saying. God that voice! Tom Branson walked past her and smirked, he being one of the two people who knew she had feelings for Mr Carson. Elsie rolled her eyes at him.

"...going to be a scorcher of a day, so please keep all your dogs in the shade with water but we are expecting a storm this afternoon so please make sure all gazebo's are firmly pegged down." She heard him finish and she stepped out from her hiding spot. He caught her eye and mimed a over exaggerated sigh of relief. He hated doing speeches over the mic, preferring to boom at people individually.

"Okay, be honest" he said as he came up to her "how bad was it?"

"Bruno's ears? Not too bad actually." She answered, knowing full well what he meant but pretending to be ignorant

"Bruno's ears?" He repeated "what is wrong with Bruno's ears?"

"Nothing at all, they just got a bit sticky with lollipop residue." She smirked as he relaxed slightly

"Very funny Ms Hughes." He replied rolling his eyes while she chuckled.

"Listen, I better go and sort my dogs out." She told him "I'll come and watch you in the ring"

"You don't have to do that." He blushed slightly as she walked away.

"Of course I do." She called over her shoulder "and your speech was great. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Of course you could" he murmured to himself as he watched her vanish round a corner.

He remembered the shy girl that had shown a Scottish Terrier all those years ago. She had never shown a dog before in her life but she went at it with gusto and had nearly made him laugh out loud when he asked her to do a T. How far she had come since then, having been top dog for two years running a few years back and had even exported some of her breeding to some of the top kennels overseas. He kept an eye on her as she grew into one of the top handlers and eventually they had become firm friends, running this club together and supporting each other in the ring. They had even become friends outside of the dog world, discovering that they liked a lot of the same things such as classical music and butterscotch biscuits. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with her. All he knew was that he had.

**Please review at let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I seem to have three fics on the go as well as attempting to write my own story idea (ha ha ha). Still I got there in the end! Hope you enjoy :) **

"Look. I happen to be the treasurer! I suggest you go and have a word with Elsie Hughes, Charles Carson or Anna Bates about your bloody marked off spots." Elsie heard Thomas snap as she reentered the office feeling a little silly. She had settled all her dogs and left Isobel and Dr Clarkson to keep an eye on them and had gone to watch Charles. They'd had quite a large entry of Bloodhounds and when Bruno had won Best of Breed she and Ivy had applauded loudly and jumped up and down earning themselves some very strange looks from the judge. So she disappeared to fetch herself some coffee and have a quick look around all the stalls, stopping to chat to a few people she met along the way. By the time she had made it back to the office she discovered Sarah O'Brien and Phyllis Baxter standing there with identical looks of fury etched onto their faces, while Thomas did his best to ignore them both

"What's all this?" Elsie asked suspiciously

"Miss Baxter here has stolen half my taped off space which I marked off on Thursday." Sarah snapped, glaring at the woman in question

"I am behind her tape!" Phyllis defended herself, returning the glare "its not my fault if she didn't mark off enough space."

"Oh please, everyone knows that you leave a meter behind the tape!"

"Actually I've never heard of that before. Stop making up rules just to suit yourself."

"You're just jealous because I imported Lang"

"Why would I be jealous? My stuff is good enough without having to import."

"Enough!" Elsie interrupted loudly "for heavens sake you're the only two people in this country with Lhasa's, why can't you work together?"

The two woman blinked at her in surprise

"You've got to be joking" Sarah snapped. Elsie sighed

"Fine, where are you supposed to be sitting?" Elsie asked icily, marching out and heading towards the Utility ring. The two woman followed her, still muttering insults at one another under their breath.

"For heavens sake, you've roped off enough for two people here Sarah, how much more space do you need?" Elsie asked in an exasperated tone

"I'll have you know that I have entered four dogs!" Sarah replied, although she was looking slightly embarrassed now. Still, Sarah O'Brien never backed down easily

"That is enough space for ten Irish Wolfhounds" Elsie replied "Phyllis is fine where she is. Now I suggest you start your grooming because they're already halfway through bulldogs."

"But-"

"No Sarah. I am not getting into a debate about this. Lay a formal complaint with the show manager if you must. I don't know what you would do overseas where your dogs are benched."

Sarah and Phyllis had always been at one another's throats, both chasing best of breeds with their dogs. Elsie wasn't sure why they couldn't work together to produce something that could really do some big winning but with their constant bickering there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

Sarah scowled and starting rummaging roughly through her grooming box, muttering under her breath.

"Are you still hiding behind tents Elsie?" Tom Branson teased, coming to stand next to her as she paused to watch John Bates in the Flat Coat Retriever ring. She shot him a withering glance and ignored his question

"How is Sybil?" She asked instead

"Very well thank you, although I think she's ready to kill Mr Carson." Tom replied "Sybbie caught sight of his blood hound and hasn't stopped talking about him all morning."

"She offered him a lollipop" Elsie supplied "Bruno that is, not Mr Carson."

Tom went a little pale

"Don't tell Sybil that, I had to bribe Sybbie to get in the car this morning." He whispered causing Elsie to bite back a laugh.

"Be off with you" she chuckled shivering as the wind picked up a bit. She hoped everyone had pegged their tents down firmly, the last thing she needed was a flying gazebo and a pack of lose dogs.

Charles came out of the ring beaming. Ms Hughes had been highly entertaining the way she and Ivy had bounced up and down outside the ring before they both hurried away. He fed Bruno the rest of his chicken as a reward before sitting down to people watch. Mosley was wandering around with his pincher talking to it in an extremely high pitched tone, Mr Bates was giving his flat coat a last brush over and Ms O'Brien and Ms Baxter seemed to be having a set to about god only knows what. He watched with interest as they stalked towards the office. They returned a few moments later followed by a very irate looking Ms Hughes who pointed at the ground and judging by the look on Ms O'Brien's face had sorted it all out. Ms Hughes then caught sight of Mr Bates and wandered over to watch, joined shortly afterwards by Tom Branson.

"Do stop staring at her Charles, its unnerving" Richard Clarkson grumbled good naturedly, coming up behind him and bending down to greet Bruno

"I wasn't staring at anyone!" Charles protested while Bruno wagged his tail at Dr Clarkson from his crate

"Oh please" Dr Clarkson grinned "its as clear as day that you fancy Elsie. Even your dog adores her."

"Bruno likes everyone." Charles replied shortly

"Well that's true I suppose" Dr Clarkson agreed while Bruno thoroughly washed his fingers "but he absolutely adores her." Charles glanced at his dog and then at Elsie

"Even if he does, that doesn't mean I fancy her."

"No of course not, you just stare randomly at woman." Dr Clarkson said sarcastically "I don't know why you don't just ask her out. You're both single, and you both clearly adore one another."

"Because I'm a hundred and eighty two" Charles answered "and she'd turn me down flat."

"She turned me down once" Dr Clarkson mused "said it wouldn't be fair to lead me on when she fancied someone else."

"Well there you are then."

"Oh honestly Mr Carson!" Richard huffed "it was very clear that she was talking about you!"

However before Charles could answer a strong gust of wind blew through the show grounds causing various things to blow off tables. Both Dr Clarkson and Charles glanced up at the roof of the tent to make sure it was staying put

"Just exactly how do you come to the conclusion she was talking about me?" Charles asked when everything had quieted down again

"Because she almost said your name and stopped herself just in time" Dr Clarkson told him "so stop beating around the bush and do something about it before fate steps in and does something for you."

Charles swore from that day on that Dr Clarkson had a peculiar power over fate because no sooner had he spoken those words an even bigger gust of wind came up and neatly picked Mr Mosley's tent off the ground. Charles shot to his feet in alarm but before he could utter a word of warning the one tent leg hit Elsie on the head from behind and he watched in horror as she hit the ground.

**Please review all you fabulous doggie people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**One or two lines here were shamelessly stolen from the movie Quartet. I regret nothing! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Someday I'll get around to replying to you all. Hope you enjoy :) **

"Oh my god, Mrs Hughes are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"The tent just sorta hit her."

"Max! He's escaped from his cage, Phyllis, can you help me catch him?"

"Of course."

"Out of the way please"

"You heard the man, Tom get out the way!"

"Alright Mr Carson, calm down!"

"It would be appreciated" Elsie groaned, keeping her eyes closed "if you could all shut the hell up."

"How do you feel Elsie?" Dr Clarkson asked, kneeling down next to her and checking her pulse. She opened her eyes and gave him an exasperated look

"I just got hit over the head by a tent leg, how do you think I bloody well feel?"

She heard Beryl chuckle from somewhere behind her

"Alright she'll live." She said "all of you clear out."

"Does it hurt anywhere other than your head?" Dr Clarkson asked

"No."

"Follow my finger please" He ordered, moving his finger from left to right.

"Should I drive her to hospital?" Charles asked

"I don't think that'll be nessacary" Dr Clarkson said "Beryl could you fetch some ice please? Mosley has kindly lent us his camp cot, so I think we'll let her lie down for awhile with some ice. Give her some aspirin, she'll be fine."

"Who's she, the cats mother?" Elsie grumbled as the two men pulled her to her feet. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she stood, causing her to lean quite heavily onto Charles. Richard shot him an 'I told you so' look before helping her over and letting her lie down.

"Is this really necessary? I'm perfectly fine."

"Ms Hughes, I would prefer it if you lay down for a while. That was quite a knock." Charles coaxed

"Oh very well then" she sighed "but what about my dogs?"

"Isobel and I will see to them." Dr Clarkson assured her "Charles can stay here with you"

Elsie opened her mouth to reply that she was not a three year old and didn't require anyone to sit with her when she thought the better of it. It would be quite nice to be fussed over by Charles even if she was lying down and had no excuse to lean on him.

"Very well" she huffed "but only for a little while."

Beryl came back into the tent and handed the Doctor a bag of ice which he placed on Elsie's head.

"I'm really sorry that I can't sit with you" Beryl fussed "but I'm in the ring in ten minutes."

"I'm staying with her." Charles told her "don't you worry."

Beryl raised her eyebrows in surprise but dutifully left when Charles calmly met her gaze. He then picked up a camp chair and plonked it next to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he sat down.

"Perfectly. No doubt I'll have a lump the size of an egg but I'm fine."

"And you'll tell me if you're feeling un well?" Charles asked, melting her heart with his worried expression.

"If you insist." She smiled, hoping that they could change the subject.

"Good" he said, returning her smile "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Elsie playfully rolled her eyes at him and patted his hand before closing her eyes and leaving her hand resting lightly on his. A few minutes later she heard him start to hum, something that sounded suspiciously like a love song from the 19th century. His deep, melodic voice relaxed her and she enjoyed listening to him and the chatter of the people gossiping like housewives.

"What are you thinking?" Elsie asked him quietly.

"Nothing worth mentioning" he told her and continued to hum.

"Thank you for the renta crowd you and Ivy made up outside the ring earlier" he added a while later "its always nice to have support."

Elsie chuckled

"I think the judge thought we were completely off our heads, but it was worth it."

"I think he found it entertaining. No one ever shows support for anyone else these days."

"That's true" she agreed

"Elsie, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Charles suddenly asked. Elsie's eyes flew open in surprise

'Did...did he just ask me out?' She wondered

"What?" She asked stupidly

"Nothing...nevermind. Its not important." He stuttered, getting up from his chair and backing away "listen, I've just remembered I said I'd help Mary hold dogs...I have to go."

"Charles wait!" She called after him but he had already vanished from sight. Elsie swore loudly and thumped her fist on his vacated chair.

"What on earth was that about?" Anna asked, as she came into the tent

"I think Mr Carson just asked me out" Elsie said with a frown

"He did?" Anna asked excitedly

"Only I'm not too sure because he left."

"He asked you out and then walked away?" Anna confirmed, raising one eyebrow

"He ran." Elsie exclaimed "oh Anna, what do I do?"

Anna sat down in the chair that he had left.

"Well do you want to go out with him?" She asked

"I don't know...maybe...oh alright! Yes I do." Elsie muttered as she squirmed slightly. Finally the man she'd been in love with for god knows how long asks her out and she goes and mucks it up by sounding like an idiot. Why on earth didn't she just say yes?

"Well then the solution is simple" Anna stated trying, and failing, to hide her grin "when Dr Clarkson gives you the all clear to get up go and find him and explain. It might help if you pretended to be dizzy."

"You're a little minx you know that?" Elsie teased "I may have to lean on you."

"Lean on Mr Carson, you'll be much safer." Anna replied "and he'll love it because he adores you."

"He said that did he?" Elsie asked.

"Who said what?" Dr Clarkson asked, returning and tossing a rosette towards Elsie. "I got you reserve best of breed. You're welcome."

"Oscar give you hell did he?" She asked cheerfully. Oscar, her champion dog was a menace to show. Some days he went like a dream and others he pulled you along and barked at everything in sight. Elsie had long given up trying to install some manners into him.

"Hell is putting it mildly." He sighed "how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine thank you. Can I get up now? I do have a show to run." She asked, batting her eyelids.

"Very well" he said, rolling his eyes "but if you feel dizzy or ill I want you lie down again."

"Deal!" She said happily causing Anna to laugh.

Elsie carefully stood up, not wanting to show any sort of dizziness to the doctor

"Now don't over do it." He advised, "if I see you dashing around like mad I'll get Beryl to lock you in the kitchen."

"Alright alright" she muttered "I'll behave."

"I'll believe that when I see it" he teased. Elsie ignored him and walked out of the tent. She had a chairman to find.

**Our show season has come to an end. So now I go crazy and stalk my friends on Facebook for the next 3 months. Ahh well. All reviews are most welcomed! Only one chapter after this one :) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got around to writing the last chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay I just lost my motivation. **

Despite her best intentions Elsie couldn't find Charles. It wasn't as if she'd tried particularly hard, because

A) Dr Clarkson was still keeping an eye on her and

B) Everyone seemed to need a word with her.

Beryl had stopped her to tell her that one of the judges was vegetarian and what on earth was she supposed to feed him now? Make him a couple of salad rolls had been her reply. Molsely had apologized to her three times for not pegging his tent down sufficiently until eventually Phyllis dragged him away. Sarah O Brien was searching for the show manager, and informed Elsie that she planned on laying a complaint against Phyllis for dyeing her dog. Thomas came marching up saying there was a que of people waiting for their certificates and would she mind coming to print them out? By the time she had finished that and dealt with everyone who was either complimenting, complaining, lamenting, or inquiring it was nearing three o clock and therefore nearing best in show so she made her way to the main ring.

"So, who are our winners today?" Elsie asked Anna, sitting down next to her at the ring side while surreptitiously keeping an eye out for Charles.

"Uh Tom Branson got the terrier group with his Kerry Blue, Mathew Crawley won the working group with his Sibe, John got the Gundog group with our flat coat, Ivy was the toy group winner with her chihuahua, Herding was Violet Grantham with a corgi,and Utility was Phyllis with her lhasa." Anna rattled off, counting down the groups on her fingers

"That explains why Sarah is laying a complaint against her" Elsie mused "what about Hounds?"

"Oh" Anna said brightening suddenly "that was Edith with her long haired dachshund."

"Really?" Elsie asked with her eyebrows raised in surprise "that's nice for her to finally get a look in."

"You're not disappointed it wasn't Mr Carson?" Anna asked slyly. Elsie shot her a look out of the corner of her eye

"No, I'm not. Bruno is still young. He hasn't grown up enough to win groups just yet." She replied "and Edith has a lovely dog. Its about time she got some recognition."

"I agree. So when are you going to dinner with him?" Anna asked

"I haven't found him yet" Elsie answered glumly. Speak of the devil because at that moment Charles stepped into the ring and started marshelling exhibitors. Elsie hadn't noticed what a good job Anna had done with decorating the main ring until now. She had done it in gold and blue ribbon which she plaited together to make the ropes, each post had several bows tied on and each corner had a large bouquet of white roses perched on top. Each group marker had a rosette pinned on top and the judges table had a gold table cloth draped over it.

"Before we let our judge commence with his judging" Charles announced "we have a few people to thank. First of all, to our various sponsors. Without you we wouldn't be able to hold a show at all. Second of all to all your exhibitors, thank you for all coming out and supporting our club and our panel of judges. Then to our judges, we hope you enjoyed your time with us and lastly to my brilliant committee. They've put so much work in behind the scenes and I'm very lucky to have them."

"I'm going to talk to him" Elsie muttered to Anna

"Good luck" she replied, applauding as Mr Carson finished his speech. Elsie hurried around to the entrance of the ring and caught his arm as he came out

"May I have a word?" She asked quietly

"Now?" He asked looking decidedly uncomfortable. She nodded

"Please"

"Very well." He sighed and followed her away from the crowds

"Did you ask me out earlier?" She asked "or was that just a side affect from being hit on the head?"

Charles hung his head and refused to meet her eyes

"I did." He admitted "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it just slipped out."

"You didn't mean it then?" She asked sadly, her face falling slightly. He stared at her for a long moment

"Did you want me to mean it?" He asked gently, not stopping to think what that might sound like. Elsie sighed and pushed past him

"It doesn't matter now does it?" She asked as she went. Charles watched her hurry away with a perplexed look on his face. Suddenly it dawned on him what she was trying to say.

"Elsie!" He called, jogging after her, not caring about the people her jostled as he went. She stopped and turned towards him

"I did" he blurted when her reached her "I did mean it."

"Why did you run away from me then?" She asked watching him carefully

"I don't know." He sighed "I suppose I thought I'd frightened you by crossing that line."

"Oh Charles" she sighed and reached over to take his hand "you couldn't frighten me away you silly man."

Charles glanced down at their entwined hands and then back at her face. She was biting her bottom lip again and watching him with shining blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he had tugged her closer, cupped her cheek with his free hand and pressed his lips against hers. She placed one hand on his chest, letting her fingers curl into his jacket and sighed. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to lightly stroke hers as she freed her other hand and wove her fingers through his hair

"...and our best in show winner today is the Miniature Long Haired Dachshund from the Hound group!"

The crowd all started clapping and cheering, causing them to jump apart in surprise

"Elsie" he said very seriously "would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes Charles, I would." She said, before giving him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank god" he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again just as the DJ started up the music

**...I...I will be king...and you...you will be queen...and nothing! Can drive us away! We can be heroes...just for one day. **

**Thank you all for reading this very strange fic. I did enjoy writing it! I hope you won't find me too forward if I ask if you guys enjoy my writing? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I never intended to write more on this fic, however I felt this chapter needed to be told. **

**The super sevens is an actual event here in S.A. I was lucky enough to help the organizers with it a few years back. I write this in memory of the man who started it twelve years ago and ran it for the next ten. He was a role model to me and many others in the dogworld and the show ring is no longer the same without him here. I was one of the lucky ones to know him personally, spending Christmas with him and many entertaining lunches listening to stories from before I was even born. **

**Like Charles Carson, he loved to put on a show, a man of great style and presence. You could always see him coming from across the grounds, in his bright red dinner jacket with matching shoes and belt. Like Elsie Hughes, he was born on a farm in Scotland and eventually came out here where he met the woman he referred to as 'the light of his life' and together they climbed to the top of the leaderboard in dogs and ran our most successful championship show holding club for many years. There will never be another like you, my substitute Granddad. Thank you for all you taught me. **

Elsie was standing in front of her mirror, trying to decide on a suitable hairstyle for her evening out. Rufus, her Scottish Terrier, was all groomed and in his crate ready to go, her car loaded with her grooming equipment and she needed to leave in approximately fifteen minutes. If only she could find a suitable hairstyle. Her outfit had only taken her an hours walk round the local mall to find. She was wearing a shimmering green skirt suit that had tiny silver sequins around the edges and slightly higher heels than what she was used to.

Tonight was the highlight of the dog show calendar, the super sevens. Where the top seven dogs from seven groups came together to compete in a night of glitz and glammer.

Elsie considered herself lucky to have qualified for the second year in a row and for the first time ever she would have a date accompanying her. Charles had qualified in the puppy challenge with his bloodhound, Bruno, and they had booked a table together. It would be a nice change to be on the arm of her handsome lover (really, she was far too old for a boyfriend) instead of the arm of her grooming table*.

Eventually she gave up and did her hair up in her usual messy bun. Luckily with a few loose curls it still looked elegant and classy. Glancing at the clock, she quickly touched up her make up, grabbed her keys and number clip and headed for her car. She was now officially late.

(O)

"Elsie! You look smashing!" Beryl shrieked as she caught sight of Elsie across the room. Elsie looked up in alarm as the plump red headed woman made her way across the room dressed in a floor length black dress. They were in the marchelling room in the swanky hotel where the event was held. She had just got Rufus up on the table and was trying to brush out his legs when Beryl had called

"Thank you Beryl." Elsie said warmly "you look lovely as well. I had my eye on the very same dress. But I have to kneel and I have a black dog so it never would have worked."

"Oh the joys of having a fawn pug. I can bait it and wear what ever colour I choose."

"I envy you." Elsie sighed

"Oh dear, has someone let Beryl near the champagne again?" A deep baritone voice said quietly in her ear while a large wet tongue washed her fingers. She turned to find Charles standing there in his tux clutching the lead of Bruno who was now trying to cuddle up to Beryl

"Hey" she said softly, smiling up at him. He beamed in reply

"Ah the love birds are at it again" Beryl sighed "really it is quite sickening."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Charles asked

"Not at all. But I still have to look at you two."

"Don't be silly" Anna said joining them "they look lovely together."

"Your response is based on your hormones." Beryl sniffed, gesturing towards Anna's bulging belly.

"Who's handling for you today?" Elsie asked leaning back against Charles "I heard John banned you from showing till after the baby is born."

"Its very annoying" Anna huffed "she doesn't go for anyone like she goes for me. But I've asked Gwen."

"Wise choice" Charles nodded, his hand coming to rest on Elsie's waist "she's very good."

Beryl looked the two of them up and down and grabbed Anna's arm

"Come on" she grumbled "I cannot bear to look at them any longer."

"What's got her in such a twist?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her go

"Nerves I think" Elsie answered "now shut up and kiss me hello."

He raised both his eyebrows at her before happily complying.

(O)

The thing about the super sevens was that everything was done to perfection. The entire colour scheme matched, from the black and white chairs to the red berry like decorations on the tables. Every knife, fork and spoon was in place, every napkin done into a fan and left on the silver plates. Then there was the ring, done up in bright red drapes with all the overhead lights centered towards it. Elsie could almost feel Charles's approval even though he was across the room from her helping Anna organize prizes. Their judge this year was a woman from Australia, who owned the top kennel of Flat Coated retrievers and had judged for many years. Needless to say Charles had been delighted to win the hound puppy group with Bruno, even though everyone knew he would. Now it was Elsie's turn with Rufus. Isobel Crawley was called in before her and she was battling to hold Rufus back. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he was dying to get in the ring. Eventually her number was called and they walked in; her with her purposeful walk and him doing little hops, twirls and generally refusing to walk properly. She knew from experience there was nothing she could do to stop him because if she did, he would stop dead and refuse to go anywhere. She only hoped that the judge would be able to judge him on the few correct strides he would throw in every ten steps or so. Needless to say she was beaten by Dr Clarkson's airedale.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Charles commented when she joined him at their table

"Oh shut up" she mock groused

"He looked like a hover craft"

She shot him her best glare and took a large sip of her wine

"Don't look at me like that, I know you're not really cross with him." Charles grinned before leaning in and whispering in a low tone "in fact, I know that you let him have all the treats in your bait bag."

She allowed her eyes to widen before also leaning in and whispering

"You might actually be right."

"Do stop flirting with me Elsie" he huffed "before I'm tempted to ravish you over this table."

"I would find that acceptable" she answered flirtatious. Unfortunately Charles had just taken a large sip of his own wine and choked on it

"Beryl would not" he finally gasped out.

"Ah well." She sighed sadly "you'll just have to kiss me and cuddle me while we watch best in show."

"I believe I can be persuaded to do that" he answered, winking at her. Unfortunately, by the time he had finished kissing her best in show was completed, leaving a very happy Dr Clarkson, a very put out Beryl and a very dazed Elsie.

***Grooming arm. Its a bent pole thing that we attach to our grooming tables to tie the dogs lead to if you want it held while you work on the dog. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! Any questions will be answered :) **


End file.
